Mince Pies
by Lily-Ride-Cullen
Summary: It's nearly christmas and Renesmee wants to get into the christmas spirit! With Jacob, Nessie, Bella, Edward. one shot. after BD.


Lily-Ride-Cullen here.

just wanted to have a christmassy story. No real story line but just a day with Jacob, Renesmee, bella and edward.

i'm just doing this to try and write from another POV. did i do it right? REVIEW!!!!

Enjoy xxx

Happy holidays!

* * *

We sat around the big fireplace in our cosy cottage. Renesmee was warming up her hands, laughing as the flames danced around the wooden logs. There was a smell of burning wood in the air.

I turned to my wife, and smiled at her. I placed a small kiss on her beautiful lips, and said, "Merry Christmas love"

"Merry Christmas to you too", Bella said, smiling up at me. She leaned in, stretching her face up towards mine.

Suddenly the air was rushed out of both of us.

"I know what I want to do now!!!" shouted Nessie, very loudly may I add. I looked up, now having fallen off the couch we were sitting on, and our daughter sitting there with a triumphant grin on her face.

Jacob started laughing hysterically at that. I tried not to be mad at him, for my daughter's sake. It was Christmas after all. He was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach, tears falling out of his eyes, he was laughing so hard. Nessie swiftly jumped from the couch onto his stomach.

"Not much to laugh about now, is there?" she said, sitting on Jacob with the same triumphant grin on her face. He stopped laughing in a second. His eyes softened. Hmmm.

I saw Bella get up then, dusting herself off.

"So what was it you wanted to do Nessie?" she asked that inquisitive look in her eyes.

Nessie seemed to think carefully for a second. I wanted to see what she was thinking, but Bella had her shield over Renesmee. I glared at her playfully.

"What?!" she said, just as playfully. "You're not hearing her idea 'til I do!" A mischievous grin spread across her face, knowing she was torturing me.

That same mischievous grin was plastered on Renesmee's face.

"Well, I was thinking, Mommy and Daddy, you know how you wanted me to try some human food, to see if I would like it? Well, I want to make Christmas pudding!" she finished, smiling expectantly at us.

Bella and I looked at each other. Christmas pudding? I did not even know how to make Christmas pudding! In my time, the woman did all the cooking; the men never so much as ventured into the kitchen! I picked up a few things over the years, from a lot of people thinking of it at this time of year, and from what I knew, you had to leave it for about six weeks. From the look on Bella's face, I gathered I was correct.

"Um, honey, I don't think we'd be able to make it. It takes a long time to mature, I think." She said sadly, kneeling down.

"Oh, that's okay. Can we just make mince pies then?" she was still smiling happily.

I sighed in relief. Her temper was a bit subjective like her mothers, but I loved her for it. She had inherited many characteristics from Bella: that mischievous grin; her deep, chocolate-coloured eyes; her kitten anger. I chuckled as I remembered her issue's with my 'double standards' when we first met, when she was human. Oh how her timid anger had humoured me.

I looked at her. That was so long ago. How could this beautiful creature be mine?

Bella unconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear, fiddling with it. She turned to the kitchen with Renesmee in her arm. I could here the cupboards opening and closing in the kitchen. The ingredients being put out, the sloppy mixture being stirred.

"You know, it's lucky you come here a lot Jacob!" shouted Bella from our small kitchen. "Otherwise we wouldn't have as much food as we do now! You eat most of the food in a week!" she poked her head round the door, grinning, to let Jacob know she was joking.

Jacob took the cushion he had been sitting on, and went to through it at Bella. I would have lunged for him, but in his head his intentions are unharmful. Plus a simple cushions not going to do much harm, is it? I chuckled quietly to myself at the thought of a _cushion_ harming us.

"Hey!" Bella said, pointing a finger at him. "I don't want the smell of dog on my face all day!"

Jacob put on a very stern face, like speaking to a naughty child, and pointed the pillow at her.

"Pointing is very rude" he said, the stern look still on his face. He flicked the pillow at her, causing me to automatically jump out of my seat towards Bella. She caught the pillow in one hand, and with a swift movement chucked it back at Jacob.

It hit him in the face. Ha. I heard him burst out laughing behind me again, and Renesmee joining in from the kitchen. Bella turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I knew what that look said.

"I'm sorry, love," I said sheepishly. "I'm still too overprotective of you, aren't I?" Bella nodded in response, trying to hide her grin that threatened to sprout across her dazzling face.

To tell the truth, even though the instinct to protect her was still strong, and made me leap up to try and save her, I didn't try to stop it. I liked protecting her. It gave me an excuse to touch her.

'No!' I thought to myself. 'She is your wife, not your plaything!'

Jacob was still laughing on the floor, but not at what I expected. His thoughts were intrudingly loud.

'The look on their faces!' He thought. What look? 'It's hysterical! Oh god, Eddie boy's in for it now!'

…Eddie boy? I looked at Bella's face through his mind. It didn't look happy.

I was dragged back to the present to face her expression in the flesh. A loose term of the word 'flesh', but still.

Bella's face was a mixture of laughter, amusement and fury.

"I know that look Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" uh oh, full name. She put her hands on her hips "I know you're not sorry, and I know when you're lying! There are two children here though, so I will talk to you about this later!"

"Hey!" Jacob exclaimed in protest.

Bella's so beautiful when she's angry at me: Her lips pout slightly, emphasising their perfect redness; her pearly smooth skin gleamed in the light; her eyes sparkled with dazzling fury.

I tried to keep a straight face as she turned around. I grabbed her by her waist and whispered in her ear, "yes, we will have to have a little chat later; for me it will be more concerning how beautiful you are when you're angry"

A shiver ran up her spine as my cool breath flowed down her neck.

She scolded me, smiling and walked back to Renesmee in the kitchen.

Poof!

What was that? I sped to the door to see Bella and Renesmee with flour all over there faces.

I burst into a roar of laughter, Jacob quickly following me. The look on their faces! Oh, it was priceless!

I had to use the wall to support myself I was laughing so hard. Jacob was rolling on the floor, again.

"Come on, Nessie, let's get away from these loons and clean ourselves up" said Bella, annoyed.

"Umm, Momma, maybe we should just buy the pastry!" Renesmee said with a serious look on her face.

That just made me laugh even harder.

* * *

***

"Mmmm, that smells so good!" Jacob said looking at the oven, drooling a bit from the corner of his mouth.

"Uh, yeah" Bella assumed. We looked at each other. It didn't smell good at all! The fruity filling mixed with that sugary pastry… ugh. It smelled horrible. But looking through Jacobs mind, the way he smelt it, it did seem quite pleasant.

Renesmee bounded up to the glass door of the oven.

"It smells okay, I guess. But I think I prefer hunting. It tastes better. And you get to run around more." said Renesmee.

Ding! The beeper went off; the mince pies were ready.

Bella took them out of the oven, and tipped them onto the cooling tray.

"Hey you don't need to put them on there! They don't need to cool off for me" Jacob exclaimed. He reached out for one greedily, trying to get the biggest one. Obviously.

Bella slapped his hand away, hard.

"Ouch!!!" he shouted. "Arhhh!!!" he jumped up, shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry!" Bella gasped. She didn't have anything to be sorry about, it was his own fault!

"I preferred it when you were the one getting hurt!" Jacob grumbled. I chuckled quietly at that. I knew he didn't really mean it.

I remember when

Bella laughed freely, running over to see his hand. She laughed again as the mark disappeared before her eyes.

"You're fine now!" she scolded lightly, still smiling. That smile that blew me away every time she smiled it.

"Can I try one now?" said Renesmee, already reaching for one. She popped it in her mouth, chewed quickly and swallowed. We all looked at her with nervous expressions on our faces.

"I quite like it" she announced proudly. Bella scooped her up and kissed her on her cheek.

"Well I'm glad" she said.

"I have another idea…" started Nessie. Bella put her shield up instantly, so I only saw that it involved mince pies…

I glared at Bella again.

"What?!" she said again, smiling.

"Let's get someone else to try them!" Renesmee said, with an evil glint in her eye.

"I know that look!" I said warily. "Usually something bad happens to me after that!"

As quick as lightening, Bella and Renesmee grabbed a mince pie and shoved it in my mouth. The vile treat felt disgusting in my mouth, crumbs going every where. I spat it out in disgust.

Everyone was laughing their heads off, rolling on the floor. I looked at them with one eyebrow raised.

"You have to admit that was funny!" giggled Bella. I instantly smiled at her laugh. I helped her up and kissed her on her beautiful lips.

"Yes it was. But so was that!" I said grinning as she wiped away all the crumbs I had pushed into her mouth.

"That just wasn't nice!" she said jokingly. I grabbed her by her waist again and kissed her softly.

"Merry Christmas, love" I breathed against her lips, as I leaned in to, again, press them softly to hers.


End file.
